


The Joys of Miscommunication

by PineappleQueen17



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleQueen17/pseuds/PineappleQueen17
Summary: Four times Cessily has to correct people and one time she is corrected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cessily was in love. Whenever her crush would look at her it sent her through a roller coaster of emotions. She swore when they smiled at her the butterflies in her stomach would fly her to heaven because of how hard their wings were beating. There was no doubt about it; Cessily Kincaid was in love.

There was just one problem. Well maybe a couple of issues to deal with. Okay, a few problems that could be easily sifted through. Yeah no, there were more problems then should be possible. Problem #1, she was in love with her best friend, Laura Kinney. Problem #2, Laura was insanely complicated. Problem #3, Laura was straight. Problem #4 Laura's dad was terrifying and protective of his daughter. Problem #5, She was technically a mass murder. There are even more than that but those were the five that she stuck out.

What all this amounted to was that Cessily could never ever tell Laura she liked her. However, there was still the insane amount of misconceptions she had to deal with. She had to deal with students and teachers alike assuming things, which was annoying to say the least.

The first person who assumed she was dating Laura was her own (adoptive) brother. "Hey Cess! Wait up!" Julian yelled at her as she was walking across the front lawn. He ran next to her with a sly grin on his face. "Soooooooooo, How was it?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked bewildered. Julian was acting weird, even for his standards.

He made a disgruntled face. "You know, how did it go with Laura?" He asked as if Cessily should have known this already.

"Umm, fine I guess. I got a yellow sundress and she got another pair of black combat boots." She answered. Julian had never talked to her about shopping before.

"Wow, sis, I love you, but you really need better date ideas. Like mini golf or the movies." He said with an eye roll.

"Wait, what? We weren't on a date!" If Cessily could've blushed her cheeks would've been on fire.

"Wait, what! Are you sure you guys aren't a couple?"

Cessily smacked him. "I think I would know if we were dating, idiot!" She screeched. She stormed off, muttering curses under her breath, leaving a bewildered Julian behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or Dr. Who.

Chapter 2

The next person she had to explain it to was her best friend. It was a Saturday morning when Cessily woke up to a faceful of black hair. At first she just ignored it. The late morning sun was hitting her metallic skin and the hair wasn't that annoying. It was soft and fluffy and who cares where it came from. Then realization hit her like a freight truck. She sat bolt upright in her bed only to find it wasn't her bed at all. Why am I here? Cessily asked herself. Then she remembered the Dr. Who marathon she insisted Laura watched with her. Cessily had insisted they watch it in Laura's room. She obviously must've fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Cessily got out of Laura's bed without rousing her, and tiptoed out of the room. She carefully shut the door without a sound and then slammed into Sooraya. "Sorry!" Cessily whispered.

"It's alright. But please refrain from doing it too often." Sooraya said in a similarly hushed voice.

"What?" Why on earth would she make it a habit to slam into her best friend.

"It's rather inconvenient to find another girl who is willing to share a room with me for a night. I prefer to sleep in the same place every night."

"Why would you sleep in another room? You could've joined me and Laura." Cessily said, perplexed her friends odd statement. Sooraya stared at Cessily like she had grown another head. "Well I'm sorry, I never knew you had such an aversion to Dr. Who."

"Wait, what were you doing?" Sooraya asked.

"Umm, watching a Dr. Who marathon." Cessily's confusion turned to mortification. "Wait, what did you think we were doing."

It was Sooraya's turn to be embarrassed. "I apologize, I made false assumptions based upon western dating customs and I…"

"It's okay. But for the record Laura and I aren't dating." Cessily clarified.

"I'm sorry I'll refrain from making such assumptions in the future." With that the two girls parted ways, each going to their own way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next time she had to explain it, was only minutes after her encounter with Sooraya. Cessily, report to my office immediately. Cessily compiled and went to 's office. She found Emma Frost looking angry and Scott Summers looking uncomfortable.

"Have a seat if you will." Ms. Frost ordered. Her nails tapping the table. Tip-tap-tip. Tip-tap-tip. Tip-tap-tap. Over and over again. It was driving Cessily crazy. But she didn't say anything due to the almost murderous expression on her face.

Scott cleared his throat. "Miss. Kincaid, we called you here to talk about something extremely private."

"Did something happen to my parents?" She asked, unable to keep the panic from her voice.

"Dear, I should probably handle this." said. "Your parents are fine. However you seem to of forgotten some of our school rules." Cessily's brain went scrambling trying to find what she did wrong. "We ban all underage couples from sharing a room together. While we support you and Laura, we can not allow for you to share a room." Ms. Frost stated firmly.

At this point Cessily snapped. "Seriously, what is wrong with you people?" She demanded. "This is the third time I have had to say this, second time today, before breakfast! ME! AND! LAURA! ARE! NOT! DATING!" She screamed. The headmasters stared at her in surprise. "We were watching Dr. Who, and lost track of time." She ran her hand over her hair. "Now if you, excuse me, I'm going to get breakfast." By then she had regained her composure and left the room.

Emma and Scott looked at each other. "I thought you said…" Scott began.

"And I was wrong." Emma looked disgusted at the thought. "Though I could've sworn those two were dating with all the stuff they do together."

"Well nothing to do about it now." Scott stated.

And with that they went off to double check that everyone really was dating who they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The fourth time was probably the most terrifying. Cessily was walking to her room after a night of mini golf with Laura. Laura got all hole in ones. Cessily was also pretty sure it was Laura's first time. She didn't mind losing horribly, as it had been a fun trip and she had actually made Laura laugh.

Suddenly, she felt her hair prick up on the back of her neck. "Hey, kid." She heard a familiar gruff voice say. She looked desperately around, as if he was talking to someone hiding behind a vase. Though, in the institute it was an actual possibility. "Yes, I'm talkin to you Kincaid." Well that left considerably less possibilities.

"Yes Mr. Logan?" She stammered.

"We need to talk." Oh God I'm going to die. Cessily thought to herself. She dragged herself to where he was standing.

"Let's cut to the chase, I can't control or intimidate Laura. But I can intimidate you. So I'm only saying this once. Stay. Away. From. Laura." He growled.

"We're not dating!" Cessily blurted out.

"But you do like her."

"Umm. . ."

"That's not a question. I can smell you."

Crap. Up until then she could deny it pretty easily. But lie to Logan? That would be insane. I settled for a "please don't eat me" smile.

"Look you stay away from her, or if you ever break up, I break you. Got it?" My head bobbled up and down. "That being said, I don't hate you nearly as much as Laura's other options." With that he disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was yearbook time at Xavier's. Kids were everywhere in the entrance hall clamoring for their friends' signatures. There was screaming and yelling and cursing and shoving. Only a few teachers were trying to calm the riot. There were far more laughing along to the kids' chaos. No where was safe. Even the walls and the ceiling were crowded with young mutants flying and crawling about.

Above it all stood Laura on top of the stairs. Cessily went next to her to take it all in. Laura cocked her head to the side and said, "I do not understand."

"What don't you understand?" asked Cessily.

"Everyone is participating in the custom of signing each other school issued yearbooks before the summer break. However, most students will be staying here. They will still see each other throughout the summer. Why then, the need for this tradition?"

"Well I guess it makes us feel more 'normal'. A lot of us before coming here used to do it every year. So it's just a way of feeling like nothing changed."

Laura responded with a thoughtful "hmm".

"Congratulations you guys!" Yelled Victor from a wall across from them.

"For what?" Cessily yelled back.

"Check the yearbook!" He cried.

Cessily shook her head before grabbing her yearbook from her backpack. She started flipping through the pages. "Oh! He probably meant we won something." She said. "Here we go! The Most Likely section." Cessily ignored the butterflies in her stomach as Laura rested her head on Cessily's shoulder. They quickly skimmed through the section. "Most likely to be a superstar, Mark Shepard," Cessily said.

"Most likely to become famous, Santo Vaccaro." Read Laura.

"Most likely to become an X-men, Julian Keller." Cessily gave a snort. "Yeah like he needed a reason to be more egotistical."

"Most likely to spoil a movie, Jessica Vale.

"Least likely to fight, Sooraya Qadir."

"Most likely to fight you, Norikio Ashida."

"Most likely to win in a fight, Laura Kinney!" Cessily exclaimed. "Congrats Laura!"

"Most likely to quote Shakespeare at you, Hank McCoy." Laura read on.

"Most likely to curse, Logan."

"Most likely to yell at Logan for cursing, Scott Summers."

"Most likely to smoke cigars, Logan."

"Most likely to yell at Logan for smoking cigars, Scott Summers."

"To save space, the person most likely to disregard the rules is Logan and the person most likely to yell at Logan is Scott Summers." Both girls cracked a smile at that one.

"Most likely to hug you, Cessily Kincaid." Cessily squealed and gave Laura a bear hug. Laura gave a low laugh.

"Finally, the couple most likely to be absurdly cute and make you go 'aww' at the adorableness and make you jealous, Cessily Kincaid and Laura Kinney?" Cessily read in shock. She was so embarrassed she wanted to melt into a puddle then and there.

Laura looked confused. Poor thing, probably wondering why it says couple. Cessily thought. She prepared herself for the inevitable barrage of questions from Laura. Here it comes! "That's extremely specific." Was all Laura said.

"Umm," Cessily quickly thought of what to do. "I'll just go and tell the yearbook committee that they got our award wrong." She stammered.

Now Laura looked even more perplexed. "You do not think we were the best candidates for the award?" She asked.

"Laura, they mean romantic couple." Cessily explained.

Laura looked at her as if she had said the sky is green. "Yes, I am aware of that."

Now it was Cessily's turned to be confused. Very slowly she said, "But we aren't a couple."

Laura was taken aback at the news. "We are not?"

"No," Cessily began. But then her thoughts started to drift. She thought of that time they cuddled together during the Exorcist on movie night, how Laura almost decapitated the boys who catcalled Cessily, how Laura got the best chocolate on her birthday, how Cessily took Laura to mini golf, and how she insisted to always pay for dinner. "Whelp. It appears we have been dating." Cessily marveled. "How on earth did I miss that?"

"It appears your observation skills are drastically underdeveloped."

"It appears so. Come on, I need to go inform a whole lot of people we're dating." Cessily tugged on her girlfriend's arm and went to tell everyone they were right.


End file.
